


Have a goodnight Forsythe Jones

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Au V meets jug first, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Two cuties kinda flirting, idk what to tag, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Veronica meets a stranger late at night





	Have a goodnight Forsythe Jones

Riverdale, is small. But, charming.

Her mother had sent her into pops, saying “ _It’ll be good for you to get out for a minute or two”_

Veronica had grumbled slightly but obeyed, she thanked smithers and got out of the car to make her way in. She made an order for two burgers and milkshakes when a bout caught her eye.

He was sitting alone with a laptop, typing away, lost in his own world. He wore a crown beanie and she saw the black hair peeking out from underneath it. She finds it cute, along with his beauty marks along his neck and cheeks.

He looks up at her. Like he had felt her eyes on him. Well, he probably had because Veronica hadn’t took her eyes off of him since he seen them.

She smiles at him, his lips tug upwards for a moment as well. She walks over.

“Can I sit?”

He nodded.

“I’m Veronica Lodge, I’m new to town.” She holds out her hand for him to shake. Which he does.

“Jughead Jones, And before you speak, Jughead is a nickname. Not many people know my real name.”

“Oh, a mystery? I like mysteries” She smiles, and laughs quietly.

“Well, that’s good Ms. Lodge. Because I am just a bundle of mystery’s made into one.” He smirks a little, it kind of reminds her of her dads for a second but she pushes that away.

“Well, can you tell me Just this one?” She blinks her eyes and flashes a bright smile. His smirk turns into a grin. “Sorry Ms. Lodge But I can’t let that happen. There wouldn’t be any fun.”

“Order of Two Burgers And Two Strawberry Milkshakes!” Pop calls out.

She stands and brushes off her dress.

“Well, I’ll find one day Mr. Jones. But for now I’m going to go eat some food”

“Good luck”

But before she walks out the door he calls her name.

“Hey Veronica! It’s Forsythe, my name.”

She smiles.

“Have a good night Forsythe Jones.”

As she makes her way out and into her car. Veronica had a feeling him and her would be growing close


End file.
